Turn of the Tides
by Siye-chan
Summary: 3 years have passed, things are getting crazy, Yahiko falls in love, Kenshin and Kaoru are married, and its a nice short ficcie for those who are interested! R&R trust me i suck at sumaries, its better then it sounds!
1. Default Chapter

TURN OF THE TIDES  
  
By: Siye-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not OWN Rurouni Kenshin I just own my new character, muahaha! And this bowl of ice cream that is right next to me! HEHEHEHEHE well I hope you like this, it is supposed to be a romantic adventure mystery...thing....well yea enjoy!  
  
Yahiko ran through the streets of Tokyo. The streets of Tokyo were empty then, but he didn't care, he knew he had to keep on running. He was being chased. He didn't look back because they were gaining on him inch by inch, he knew if he would stop they would catch him, he couldn't let that happen.  
  
He then came to a dead end; the river was in front of him, he didn't want to jump in, but right behind him were the guards, what was he going to do? "Come back here you kid! We're going to make you pay for what you did!!" one guard yelled. " I already told you, I am not a murderer!" Yahiko snapped.  
  
The guards pulled back their topcoat and revealed guns hanging from their belts. It was new line order to not carry swords because of the suffering it caused, guns, they decided, were a quicker way to die or be stopped. They then pulled it out in front of Yahiko, " We normally don't shoot kids but in this case this is an acceptation, you are charged with murdering the waitress at the Akabeko restaurant!" The lead officer shouted as he pulled the trigger.  
  
The pulled went right through Yahiko's shoulder and caused it to spill out blood. Yahiko winced in pain but suddenly found himself loosing his stability. He wavered back and forth, his eyes closing and with that he fell into the river. " What are you waiting for men? Pull him out!" The leader demanded. " But sir! The current is way too strong, if we do, we shall surly drowned!" " Well, the kid is as good as dead anyway, pull back men, we shall go inform the boss." The soldiers nodded and put their guns away and walked away.  
  
Yahiko was drifting...down the raging river. Blood was flowing from the flesh wound and spilled into the clear waters, he was barely staying afloat. His eyes were slowly closing as he submerged deeper into the raging waters and before he could protect himself, he slowly sank to the bottom.  
  
Yahiko woke up in a nice warm bed, he coughed a few times and his visions were blurring. As his vision regained itself little by little he saw a face up above him looking down at him. " Kaoru? Sanosuke? Kenshin?" he asked wearily. " Shh...you still haven't recovered yet, you still have a roaring fever." A soft hand then graced his forehead. " Is this guy going to be okay Siye?" " Yes Machiko, don't worry, he still has a fever but I can tell his wound has swelled down a lot," " That's good to hear."  
Yahiko then drifted off to sleep again but when he woke up a pretty face and a large breakfast greeted him. " Good morning sleepy head!" The girl said in a cheery tone. " Who are you?" Yahiko asked taking the breakfast on his tray and laying it in his lap. " Oh, my name is Siye, I was the one who fished you out of the river," " Out of the River?" The young man asked starting to sip his tea. "Yeah, and you had a huge bullet in your shoulder, thanks to my sister," Siye pointed to a young red head with gorgeous green eyes walking into the room, " Machiko, your bullet would have killed you,"  
  
" Thank you for saving me, I- I don't remember what happened," Yahiko thought trying to remember the incident. " Well, don't worry about that, the point is that you are alright and you should be up and walking tomorrow, meanwhile, why don't you finish your breakfast and get some more shut eye?" Yahiko nodded and finished his meal, which consisted of a hot herbal soup and a cup of hot tea. After that he faded into sleep.  
  
Yahiko awoke that night and found himself sweating and gasping for breath. "Where am I?? Why am I not in my regular bed?" he looked around the spacious room and then noticed the young women from earlier, she had fallen asleep with an empty cup in her hand. " Oh yeah, that must be Siye, the girl who saved me from the river." He snapped himself out of the sweaty trance and looked to his shoulder to see it patched up and his Gi stained in blood.  
  
" I think I feel alright, I think I better get back to the Dojo, Ugly and Kenshin might be worried about me. But what if they aren't worried? Aw come on Yahiko snap out of this! Of course they miss you why wouldn't they?" Yahiko paused for a minute, then got out of bed, " Well there is no use staying here anymore, I think I feel completely better, so I better just go," He then began to head for the door and then paused to see Siye bow her head and softly sigh a big breath.  
  
He couldn't make out her features only because the light wasn't cast on her, but nevertheless he stood there and looked at her, " boy..she sure is pretty... Aw come on Yahiko! Just get your act together and leave! Well, I can't just leave without saying thank you," He then blinked and then opened the sliding door. He was halfway out the door when he saw her give another big sigh and then drift back asleep. His heart then started pounding, " What if she caught me while I was walking out? Will she come after me?" He thought as he walked out the door and then began to close it behind him quietly. " thank you," He whispered as he made his way down the steps and onto the road ahead.  
  
For a while he couldn't figure out where he was until he found his way to the river and recognized the other side of it. " If I just cross this River then I can go back to the Dojo and rest in my own bed." He thought as suddenly his shoulder began a sharp twist of pain like a dagger piercing it. He then started staggering again and his knees gave way and just as he was going to fall back he felt two arms catch him from behind, " Your more of an Idiot then I thought, when I said that you could leave tomorrow I meant that the medicine wasn't going to wear of until tomorrow!" Siye shouted as Yahiko lost his consciousness.  
  
The Birds were chirping that morning and the sunlight beamed into the room. It startled Yahiko but the sunlight welcomed him. He sat up and felt his head and touched his shoulder, the pain was gone. " So you're awake eh?" Siye asked. Yahiko looked to the girl who was sitting in her usual spot where she was when he left. " Did you stay there all night just to make sure I was okay?" He asked. The girl nodded and looked out the window.  
  
" If you are so eager to leave then I will take you home right now if you wish," Yahiko blinked, "What? You want to go home right? Your parents must be worried sick about you," Siye said kneeling down beside him. Yahiko sweatdropped and imagined Kaoru as his mom hitting him with a wooden stick and Kenshin his dad obeying orders from Kaoru and also imagined Sanosuke as his brother, and shuddered the thought of that, but despite all that, this was his family. He nodded to Siye.  
  
" Good, we will set off right now!" She rejoiced.  
  
As the too 14 year olds walked through the street and headed towards the bridge Yahiko began to notice the features of Siye more. She had long brown hair and her eyes were as blue as the river. Siye stopped walking when she noticed that Yahiko was staring at her. " I can't help but tell that you are staring at me," She started turning to Yahiko and looking him directly in the eyes, " Oh no, I was just noticing..." He stuttered to look for something that she had that was interesting and then noticed a dagger hanging from her belt. " That you have a dagger," he finished.  
  
She smiled at him and then turned the other direction, " Right.. well anyways, if I am correct, the Kamiya Kassin dojo should be right...there!" She pointed to the right and Yahiko ran up to the gates, he was excited to be home. She only smiled and turned to walk away, "Hey wait!" He stopped her, " Hai (yes) ?" He blushed a little, " Thanks for saving me," he said. " Hey it wasn't me, you can thank my sister, she is the real miracle worker, by the way what is your name?" " Yahiko, I am the apprentice of the Kamiya Kassin style!" He said proudly.  
  
" Kamia Kassin? Wow I am impressed, so you're a swordsman?" She asked. " Hai," " Well hows about you show me some of your stuff? And I can show you some of my Hiten Mitserugi stuff? Well I need to go now, see ya!"  
  
" Hiten Mitserugi?!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Yahiko was glad to be back, it was nearly two days he had been gone and Kaoru had to admit she did get worried about him. First thing she did when she saw Yahiko was hug him, but her sympathy faded and she began strangling him, " YAHIKO WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU DOING FOR TWO DAYS DID YOU KNOW YOU HAD US ALL WORRIED SICK I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!" She yelled. After she loosened her grip Yahiko had Dizzies in his eyes and fell to the ground.  
  
"Kaoru-dono is everything alright?" Kenshin asked walking into the room. " Yahiko finally came back after worrying us half to death!" " Yahiko do you mind telling us what you were doing those past few days?" Kenshin questioned. Before Yahiko was to answer Kaoru immediately noticed the blood from his shoulder. Yahiko explained everything from the part where the guards shot him to the part where Siye mentioned the Hiten Mitserugi style.  
  
" Hiten Mitserugi style? That can't be right, only a few people know that," Kaoru stated. " Well she didn't say any other style I am positive she said Hiten Mitserugi," Yahiko said. Kenshin helped Yahiko up off the floor, " Yahiko when you see this girl next, you will need to look carefully at her movements to see if they are actually Hiten Mitserugi," Kenshin stated.  
  
When Siye got home she plopped out on her bed in her room. " Did he go home already?" Machiko asked. Siye nodded. " Yea, but I guess he was really eager to get home," Siye said, Machiko noticed that Siye was more tired then usual and gave a sheepish smile. " I see whats going on here." she started. " Look, its not what you think Machiko," " SIYE HAS A CRUSH ON- " SHUT UP YOU RETARD!!" Siye yelled tackling Machiko.  
" Get off me! This isn't very lady like Siye!" Machiko argued as Siye dug her face harder into the floor until the door opened behind them. The two young girls looked back to the woman who stood at the door, her face was pale and her eyes were closed. " Mother!" The two children said as the woman fell flat on the ground, and a tall man with a bloody sword stood in front of them.  
" Who- Who are you?!!" Machiko gasped in horror. " That is of no importance, just call me the bringer of death," The man cackled lunging towards Siye. " Siye-chan NO!!" Machiko yelled running in front of her sister. " MACHIKO!!!!" Siye screamed falling to catch her stabbed sibling. " Pitty, I was aiming for you, oh well I guess I will get you later,"  
" Machiko hold on I will get you and mother to a doctor, but I don't know anyone else in this part of town that can help, maybe..I know it is risky, but I need to ask Yahiko for help!"  
  
Siye ran around town trying to remember where the kamiya dojo was. Although she was tired she didn't waste a minute. After a few minutes she finally reached the dojo and without hesitation knocked on the entrance door. Kaoru opened it and looked at the panting girl in concern. " May I..help you?" She asked.  
  
" Please you must help me!"  
  
Siye sat all day and all night by the side of her mother and sister. She didn't move from that spot and she didn't eat anything that her hosts offered. " Is it me, or do never get any sleep?" Yahiko said walking into the room during the middle of the night. Siye smiled and nodded, " Well sometimes, I usually get sleep unless I have nightmares or someone had been hurt, I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable by staying awake during the night while you were asleep," She started looking back at her sister, " Whoever it was that killed my Sister and Mother, was trying to seek my own life, I don't know why or how he was planning to get me," She paused and rubbed a damp cloth on her mother's forehead.  
  
" But whoever it is, is extremely strong." She said. " Hey I have a question, do you really know the Hiten Mitserugi style?" Yahiko asked. Siye laughed, " well, I know a little bit of it, you see my father was in the middle of the revolution and he saw the Battosai practicing that he kind of copied his moves, so I haven't mastered it, but if my father comes back home I hope he had learned some new tricks." She smiled and put the wet cloth back in the bowl of water.  
  
Megumi came into the room then and knelt down beside the two women on the floor. " It looks like your mother might be okay," She started until she looked Siye directly in the face. "But it looks like your sister will...." Siye knew what Megumi was going to say, she nodded and was ready to accept the news.  
  
Siye stood outside the dojo and leaned against the side. " Your sister will die," the thoughts rang throughout her head. "Why did it have to be this way? Machiko I hate you, I hate the man who murdered you and mother, I hate myself for letting you being killed..." She crossed her arms, " I wish I could just go and claim my revenge on that guy, but I don't think my Hiten Mitserugi style will be good enough for this I am afraid.  
  
While those thoughts rang in her head she heard footsteps approaching and Miss Kaoru put a hand on her shoulder. " I am sorry, is there anything we can do to help?" Siye looked into the young woman's eyes and then turned back, " nah, its fine," She trailed. " I have an idea! Would you like to take sword lessons? I am a teacher!" " Really?!" Siye's face glowed and she tightened her fists, " Do you know the Hiten Mitserugi Style?!! I am almost finished with it! I just need to learn more!" " Hiten Mitserugi style?! This must be the girl Yahiko was telling me about," Kaoru thought.  
  
" Why don't you show me what you have got, wait right here I just need to get my wooden swords," Kaoru said running off back into the Dojo. " Wooden swords?"  
  
Kaoru came back with two wooden swords one for her and one for Siye. " Okay why don't you show me what you have got, now don't hold back!" Siye dug her feet into the ground, and smirked, " Okay but I have to say the same about you,"  
  
Siye then ran towards Kaoru and jumped high in the air, over kaoru's head and flipped behind her she swished her sword towards her legs so she could trip kaoru but kaoru blocked it. Siye then jumped back as Kaoru shot several swishes towards Siye's head, Siye dodged each and just as kaoru was going to strike through the stomach Siye finished off with a back handspring, " Course that isn't Hiten Mitserugi style," she started " but I did it because it looked cool,"  
  
Then just as Siye let her guard down Kaoru nailed her in the back of the head leaving a large lump on her head, " Aww darn it! I can't believe I let my guard down again," Siye thought as Kaoru tended to Siye's wounds, " You are very skilled, but I still believe too much on your pride to get you out," Siye glared at Kaoru and then to the ground.  
  
" ::this is stupid, how am I going to possibly win against this guy when I can't even win against a teacher? I hate everything::" Siye and Kaoru were then interrupted by Megumi who ran out the door, " What is it Megumi?" Kaoru asked, " Your Mother and Sister, their both dead!" Siye gasped and ran inside. She then ran to their side and shook them, " MOM! MACHIKO!" She yelled. After the attempts to wake them failed she growled under her breath and clutched her fists tightly, " :: That's it! I am not holding back any longer:: I am going to claim my revenge on that guy or die trying!!" She yelled aloud.  
  
"Calm down Siye, you are still learning." Kaoru said trying to comfort her. " I am not going to let this rest! My Sister and mother died trying to save me, the least I could do is try and bring this guy down!" Her tears streamed down her face and she ran out the door. 


	3. chapter 3

"Calm down Siye, you are still learning." Kaoru said trying to comfort her. " I am not going to let this rest! My Sister and mother died trying to save me, the least I could do is try and bring this guy down!" Her tears streamed down her face and she ran out the door.  
  
Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitors and summer jobs  
  
Siye leaned upon the bridge that separated her part of town from the Dojo's part of town. She started at her reflection pondering all the things that happened that day. " It all happened so fast..." She thought as a stone dropped over her reflection in the water. She then looked over to see Yahiko approaching her, " I am sorry to hear about.." he started, " That's okay Yahiko, thanks for your concern. I Just can't help but think that it was my fault that they both died, I bet my mom saw him approach and tried to protect me, and my sister blocked the attack," he sighed and picked up another stone, " well if there is anything I can do to make you feel better, I know I owe you one for saving me, it is the least I could do to help you out," He said dropping it into the water. Siye looked back down to the water blushing a bit and watched the rhythmic ripples of the water, " Thanks, your sweet,"  
  
* *  
*  
  
Kenshin joined Kaoru on the Futon that night. " Kaoru-dono whats wrong?" He asked lying down beside her, " Its that girl, I feel really sorry for her, watching her family die right before her eyes, now she will become an orphan," Kaoru said cuddling up in Kenshin's strong arms. " Maybe in the morning we can invite her to stay with us, that we can," Kenshin suggested, " That's a good idea, I can teach her sword fighting like Yahiko!" She pointed out as Kenshin leaned over and kissed her.  
  
As the kiss broke a smile appeared on both of them, " I love you Kaoru," " I love you Kenshin," and with that they went to sleep.  
  
* *  
*  
  
In the morning Siye went knocking upon the Dojo Entrance, she carried a small sack in her hand and held it close to her heart as the door opened. " Siye!" Kaoru exclaimed. " Mrs. Kaoru, I want to thank you for the services that you gave me and my family," She held out the small bag. " Whats this?" " I made some things for you and your family, I also chipped in some of my savings," " That is very sweet of you but I don't think we deserve it,"  
  
Siye smiled and put her hands behind her back, " There was nothing you could have done, besides..you guys tried hard and it's the thought that counts." She said getting ready to walk away, " Siye wait!" Siye turned her head over to Kaoru, " How about you come live with us? You are more then welcome and there is a room that is available," Kenshin walked up to Kaoru, " good morning, oh you must be the girl I have heard so much about, I am sorry to hear about your loss. My name is Kenshin Himura," Siye walked up to Kenshin and extended her hand out. " Nice to meet-cha Kenshin! As you probably know, my name is Siye!" they shook hands but just as they did so Siye looked up into the Mans eyes, " ::There is something... different about this man...I can't put my finger on it,"  
  
" Well it has been nice meeting you, but if you'll excuse me I have laundry to do," " Bye Himura!" Siye exclaimed waving her hand good-bye. " As for you're offer, I am sorry but I will have to decline, you see my father said that he would come back some day, and I hope to be home greeting him," She said as some kind of presence struck her from behind. " Siye, is something wrong?" Kaoru asked. Siye then heard running coming towards them and without warning Siye tackled Kaoru and pinned her to the ground and two arrows whooshed past where Kaoru was standing.  
  
" Siye?! Whats going on?" Siye got off of Kaoru and Kaoru gaped at the arrows that nearly pierced her chest. Siye then brought up her fists, " Kaoru, run inside fast!" She said in a stern serious voice. Kaoru didn't know what was going on and froze in her tracks. " Mrs. Kaoru!" Siye yelled as a sword swished past her face and a large cloaked man appeared. A cut then appeared upon Siye's gentle face.  
  
" We meet again," The man said moving his god like speed back around behind Siye. She gasped and froze like Kaoru when she found him behind her almost about to wring her neck. " It would be unfortunate to see you being choked to death now wouldn't it?" " Why are you after me?!" Siye demanded. " Good Question, why don't you ask your father?" Siye's eyes widened and she was now trembling in fear, " What have you done to my father?!!" She yelled. Kaoru then got out her wooden sword and was about to hit the man in the back until his strong arm flung her back onto the ground.  
  
" Mrs. Kaoru!!" Siye yelled. Kenshin who was doing laundry saw Kaoru's body fall to the ground immediately threw down the cloth he was cleaning and ran to her side, " Kaoru- dono! Are you alright?!" "Ken...shin..." she choked. " Whoever you are, I shall not allow you to harm Miss Siye," Kenshin shouted. The man heard Kenshin's voice and grabbed Siye by the neck with his hand, " oh, you mean this brat?" the man said holding her out while she struggled to get away.  
  
" I wouldn't see why the battosai would want to get involved with this matter," Kenshin grabbed the wooden sword and held it close to him. The man looked deeply into Kenshin's eyes and saw they varied from a shade of purple to yellow then he smirked and threw Siye into Kenshin's arms. " I shall deal with you later," and vanished.  
  
Later that night while Kenshin and Kaoru were having tea, they wanted Siye to join them to talk about the matter. " Are you sure you don't know what is going on?" Kenshin said seriously. " I know only that he mentioned my Father and that for some reason he wanted to deal with me, that is all I know I swear it," " Miss Siye I over heard you talking to Mrs. Kaoru and I want to insure that you will be safe so I would like you to stay with us here until that man is captured." Kenshin said. Siye looked down to the ground and sipped her Tea, " what you say is true Himura, but I insist on staying at my home, I have a feeling for some reason I must stay there," Kenshin nodded, " Then perhaps we can send someone over there on a regular basis to check up on you, would that be okay Miss Siye?" Siye nodded, " I guess there is no harm in that, thanks, but I have a question, why are you so determined to help me out?"  
  
" Because!" Kaoru stood up, " Because the Kamiya Kassin style is all about helping people!" " And the least we could do is help you out after saving both Yahiko and Mrs. Kaoru," Kenshin added.  
  
When Siye got home she almost immediately wiped the smile off her face, the blood was still stained upon the floor and it was quieter then it had ever been. She gave a long sigh and plopped onto her futon, " What am I going to, I am almost positive that this house isn't completely paid off yet, I hope mother at least stocked up on food before she..." Siye clentched her fists and stomped on the ground. " Just Shut up! Okay calm down, there is a way to get out of this slump, why don't you get a job at the Akabeko?"  
  
She looked down at her fists and relaxed them. " well, I guess that is the only thing I can do, but I really wouldn't make a good waitress," She paused and invisioned herself in a miniskirt walking around and looking like an idiot. " Heh well I best get started tomorrow," She said looking through her chest of drawyers and pulled out a pair of white leggings, black shoes and some ribbons to tie her hair up, and her smallest Kimono, the bottom went up to the knees, but the chest part rode a little low, " Oh well, um I guess this could work out."  
  
Siye went into the Akabeko wearing the outfit she had chosen. Her legs were definitely longer, which made the skirt look shorter, although the legs worked our fine her chest was pulled up and seemed to choke her a little bit. Her hair was up into a bun with colorful ribbons wrapped around and chopsticks stabbed across the middle. She then walked into the Akabeko with a sigh and walked up to the front entrance where she was greeted with a few stares. " Hey, I would like to apply for a waitress job if that would be okay," " Well sure you can! Let me get you a tray and you can get started!"  
  
She was then handed a large tray and was assigned four tables, she went to the first and smiled with her eyes closed. " Hello welcome to the Akabeko, how may I help you?" She asked then opening her eyes to see three young 15-year-olds laughing at her, she blinked then asked, " May I take your order sirs?" She asked in a less sweet tone. One of the boys grabbed her hand and pulled her close, " Hey boys looks like we have ourselves a sweetheart!" " Excuse me sirs, I would like to ask you if you could release me and give me your orders," She asked trying to struggle out of his strong grip on her arm. " Hey babe," He said pulling her face up to his, " How about giving me a kiss?" The other boys laughed.  
  
Siye looked disgusted and finally got out of the way, " I think I will come back here later," She thought with a sweatdrop appearing. When she came to the next table she saw an old couple, " Hey you two are you ready to order?" She asked politely. " Yes," the old man said, " We'll have the....em...uh....hmmm..." " Honey just order," The woman sternly suggested, " Eh.....um....," Siye slapped her forehead, " Why don't I come back later?" She then took a deep breath, " This is going to be harder then I thought, I just hope the next table isn't just as bad," She then walked over to the next table to see Yaihko, Mrs. Kaoru, Kenshin, Miss Megumi and another tall man sitting with them. Siye sweat dropped, " Hey...may I take your order?" She asked.  
  
" Siye what are you doing here?" Kaoru asked. Siye shook the back of her head, "Long story, but to sum it all up I need to pay off some debts." " A girl your age shouldn't have debts," the tall man said. " Oh Siye, this is Sanosuke Sigara," Kenshin said, " Nice to meet you Sanosuke," She said until a large pounding sound came from the first table, " Hey cutey! Are you going to serve us today?!" Siye growled at them, " Excuse me sirs but you will just have to wait your turn! I'm sorry, now may I take your order?" The group made their order, the beef steak that they usually had. " Well I shall get your order in shortly, meanwhile I need to go tend to the other tables, nice to see you guys!"  
  
Just as Siye made her way to the First table all the men stood up, " how come we are getting such lousy service here?" One protested. " Yeah!" The others chanted. " I am sorry sirs, why don't you place your order?" " We'll have three beef steaks and a large bowl of rice!" " Okay, I will get that in shortly..." Siye said trying to walk off until the leader of the group of men grabbed at her arm once more.  
  
" how about this, instead of having the beef steak, why don't you just give me some loving instead?" He said pulling her close to him. " No way! I don't date perverts!" Siye protested smashing her tray against his face. His face then turned red, not just from the blow, but from embarrassment as well, " What did you say? I am the leader of this group and no one says no to me!!" He yelled grabbing her wrist and pulling out a dagger from a hidden sheath inside his overcoat. Siye stepped back and right as the man lunged towards her something smacked him from behind.  
  
" I don't know to much about flirting, but threatening a girl won't get her to like you," Yahiko said placing his wooden sword over his shoulder. " Yahiko!" Siye yelled in relief. "the man then held his head and turned around and glared at Yahiko, " You will pay for your medeling!" He shouted thrusting his dagger towards him. Yahiko dodged the blade and smashed the guy down through his shoulder and onto the ground. Yahiko kept inside the ending position until a cut appeared on his left arm. " I-I cannot believe I lost to a kid younger then me, Ugh you will pay sooner or later!" The guy said running off. The other men looked at each other then following after their boss, pushed Siye onto the ground and ran out the door.  
  
" Hey are you alright?" Yahiko asked. Siye nodded as Yahiko extended his hand out to help her up. She grabbed his hand and for a brief moment, time stood still, they looked into each other's eyes and their was a little blush in their eyes and it was only until Sanosuke smashed Yahiko on the head that things became back to normal. " Sano!!!" Yahiko yelled letting go of Siye's hand and dropping her onto the ground . " sorry I couldn't resist, you make such a fine gentleman Yahiko!" She got up off the ground herself and smashed the tray on his head causing him to fall to the ground with dizzies in his eyes. "Thanks for being such a gentleman!!" She yelled sarcastically. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pain Running through my mind  
  
After work at the Akabeko Siye walked home. She had so much on her mind and everything seemed to be too overwhelming. As she got home she immediately went into her room and looked at her closet and drawyers filled with kimono's and training outfits, She looked at all of them, unsaticfied with the selection she currently had until she came across one of her training outfits. It was an open kimono top with a nice puffed shirt to so underneath and she had a pair of black pants that she used for her agility practice. She pulled it off the hanger and then put it on.  
  
She looked at herself and took a deep breath, " I hope I can become better then I was, I need to keep training, I can't let anyone else beat me, I must be the best!!" She thought walking into her father's room, there lying on a pair of folded sheets lay a real Japanese sword, although she used one to practice, hers was dull and the handle seemed to be shredding and tearing apart. She took the sword before her out of the sheath and looked in awe at the brilliant silver reflection she saw. Her eyes were content and with that she admired the fine blade tip, " My father used this so many years ago, during the revolution. He was a great swordsman, along in his travels he met with the battosai and watched him in his Hiten Mitserugi style, he then mastered the techniques he saw, but they were only a few." She thought sheathing back the sword and attaching it to her side, " I shall practice until I get as good as my father, maybe even the battosai himself!" She then paused for a second, " Okay maybe just to my father," She smiled and made her way out of the house. " I will practice down at the riverside,"  
  
* *  
*  
  
Siye held the sword firmly in her hands, and store at the tree before her, there she had attached a wooden plank to the branch. She then lunged towards it with full force and slashed it, although it didn't break the wood it managed to have a slash mark down the front. " Okay this time I shall break the wood," She yelled running towards it again this time jumping into the air and hitting it with the strength she had left and with that she managed to get another slash mark on the wooden surface.  
  
She glared at the wood, " WHY DON'T YOU BREAK?!?" She yelled hitting it again and again and again with lousy swings. " you are never going to break it with that kind of attack!" A voice said from behind, Siye whirled around to see Yahiko and she sweatdropped, " how come you always seem to be wherever I am?" She asked. " All I know is that you will never break the wood with those kind of shots, let me try," He said as she passed him the sword, he then closed his eyes and took a deep breath and even though he was seven feet away from the board of wood he managed to break it in half with the force he harnessed, Siye looked in awe and embarrassment. " How could you do it from such a distance and I couldn't even do it from far away?" She asked.  
  
" Why don't you try what I just did, absorb your strength and slash downwards." She nodded and copied Yahiko but when she finished, the attempt failed. She glared at Yahiko then to the tree, " See?! I can't do anything right!" She protested. " You're doing it wrong, your position is off and you don't really have control over your sword," He said, " What do you mean?!! I copied exactly what you did!!!" She argued. " Look let me show you how it is done," He moved closer to her.  
  
He then went right behind her and told her which stance her legs should be in, then he told her to move her hands to copy that position, " Like this??" She asked positioning her hands to the side of her, " no like this," He grabbed her hand and positioned it in the opposite direction, she looked back to him and raised an eyebrow, " Eh Yahiko..." " Yeah?" She then stepped away from him, " Eh heh, that's a little too close for comfort," She said as he automatically blushed and turned away from her, " I'm sorry eh heh heh," He said as she held onto her hand and looked towards the ground, " That was a little weird...." She thought turning back around, " Are you going to teach me or not?" She asked. He turned to look at her, but didn't make eye contact, " Yeah okay, just position it like I showed you,"  
  
She then did the stance, took a deep breath and slashed with all her might. She waited for a moment and then sighed, " Told ya, maybe I am just bad luck," She said. Just then she looked up to see that not the board was broken, but the whole branch, she stopped to think about it then randomly jumped up in joy, " I did it!!!! YAY!!!" She clapped her hands in joy, " Hey Yahiko! Didja see what I did?!?!!" She yelled, but when she turned around he was gone.  
  
Yahiko ran to the Dojo as fast as he could, " oh man, I bet she thinks I am a jerk! What was I thinking?! I bet I freaked her out too, gosh dang it how am I ever going to show my face to her again?!!"  
  
A cloaked figure stood at the corner of a room cleaning off the blood from his sword, " Nothing gets your revenge sweeter then a good slaughter." He said gazing at the reflection of himself shining from the blade, " It is now time for me to start what I have drempt of for all these years," he paused for a moment then grinned and chuckled, " come forth slave," Another man enters the room with hands tied behind his back, " What do you want now?!" The man scowled. The cloaked figure removed the hood and showed a man with dark brown hair and pale blue eyes, " I have a mission for you, Matsu, go over to the Kamiya Dojo in Tokyo and send them this gift," he threw a brown sack on the ground before the man, " I shall do what you say my lord, but you must ensure me that I would be able to go see my family, I haven't seen them in years, and-  
  
The pale eyed man frowned, " You shall get what you desire it will come soon enough, now do as I have commanded!" He shouted cutting the bonds that tied his hands together. Matsu picked up the package and noticed that it had a sweet smelling fragrance, attached to the bag was a tag that said, " herbal tea salts" on it. " Sir if you don't mind me asking, why would you have me deliver this bag of tea salts," " Noneof your business, get going!"  
  
Matsu ran down the streets stealthily carrying the bag in his hands making sure not to drop it, then just as he was about to turn the corner something ran into him from behind, " Hey watch where your going!!" A stout voice shouted. Matsu rubbed his head and turned back to face of young Yahiko, " Excuse me, sorry for running into you like that, but do you know where I could find the Kamiya dojo?" " Kamiya Dojo? That's where I live," " Well I am delivering this package from the," Matsu paused then looked at the tag, " from the Tea company, we wanted to give all of Tokyo a free sample, here why don't you smell it,"  
  
Yahiko was handed the bag and he smelled the flavored salts, " It smells like mint, but why is it in salt form?" " Uh...we are testing it to see if..::come on make a witty observation:: tokyo was ready for the new revolutionary salt form of tea!" Yahiko looked at the bag, then up to the man, " Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked. " I don't think so, well I need to get back to hand out more samples, good-bye!" " There is something suspicious about that man, I could tell that he didn't really know what he was doing and he often stuttered, I'll take this back to the Dojo and have Kenshin take a look at this stuff,"  
  
While Matsu was running back to the cloaked man's hideout he then came across his home, he walked up to the porch and took a deep breath, " It has been so long since I have been home, I wonder if Machiko and Siye will remember their old man," He thought knocking, " Mister, what are you doing at my house?" Siye asked, " ::Siye:: Hello little girl I was wondering if your mother was home," He thought making up an excuse. Siye paused and then walked up to the porch and opened the door, " No," She said softly, " Do you know when she will be back? I was hoping to maybe have a word with her, " She is never coming home, she is dead..so is my sister, I am sorry, but if you would rather talk to me about something I am all ears," Matsu gasped and clutched his heart, " I am sorry to hear that, may I asked how they died?" " don't mind me asking, but why are you asking me so many personal questions? Did you know them some how?" She gazed into his eyes, " Have we met before? Oh great now I am asking all the questions," " no, its okay, I will be on my way now, I am but a salesman, good-day."  
  
" wait!" Siye yelled, " you're a traveling salesman right? If you were asking about my family you probably have a connection to my dad, please can you tell me where he is?!" she asked. " No, I am sorry." He said walking off into the distance.  
  
" This is good tea," Kaoru commented pouring another cup for Kenshin, " I have to agree, this is probably the best tea I have had, I wonder what the tea company will come up with next," Kenshin said. " do you want some Yahiko?" " No," " Whats been going on with you lately Yahiko? Ever since you met Siye you have been much different," Kaoru pointed out, Yahiko was content, " The guy who gave me the tea looked almost exactly like Siye, if he was, I wonder what he was doing delivering tea and not being with Siye, I wonder if he even knows if his wife and other daughter are dead,"  
  
" Yahiko," Kaoru said trailing off a bit, then automatically changing her tone, " I get whats going on, you have a crush on Siye don't you," Yahiko then growled at Kaoru, " No I don't! She is just my friend!" " You can say whatever you want Yahiko, but I am convinced!" Kaoru teased. " We are just friends!!!" Yahiko argued. Kaoru then for some odd reason paused, and all fell silent, " I think..I need to go lie down," Kaoru said standing up and holding onto her head, " Kaoru-dono! Let me help you I don't think you will make it by yourself that I don't," Kenshin said helping Kaoru stand up straight, " Ken...shin..." She said weakly as she fainted back in Kenshin's arms. " Yahiko go get some water and boil it, and go get Megumi-dono!" Kenshin ordered as he too fell faint and collapsed onto the ground, " It must have been the tea! I need to go get Megumi and the Doctor fast!"  
  
Matsu went back to the headquarters, " You killed them," He growled, " Why so angry Matsu? How are you sure it was me?" " I know you killed them! I could see fear in Siye's eyes, she hasn't ever been afraid before!" " Ah, then I didn't kill them did I?" Matsu ran up to the man and clentched his fists, " I will make you pay for this!! I will fight you with everything I am!!" Matsu challenged. " You dare challenge me? Me the great Eishingi Tonawakka?!" " That's right, even if it kills me, I shall get my revenge upon you!" "Silence!" Eshingi shouted pushing Matsu back.  
  
" Your daughter is all but too simple for me to slaughter! She is weak and lacks the strength a good swordsman should have. If you fail to obey my orders even then, I shall murder her myself! The only way you can truly have her survive is if you defeat one of the only manslayers around, the Battosai!" Matsu growled and turned his back to Eshingi, " Know you not that even if I tried I could never beat the battosai? I am but a man, he is like a God." " You speak fools words, you have the ability and you have superb defense skills, you need to get back into training and you shall be as great as the battosai. Go and train, that is an order not a request."  
  
Siye had a bad feeling. That night she had walked to the store to spend her earnings on a quick bite to eat. She had gotten a bowl of rice and some chicken to go with it, while she ate it on the street she tried to remember what Yahiko had taught her, the new special move. " Baka, why did he just abandon me like that? Oh shut up Siye, he was probably embarrassed to be seen with the likes of you," She put her chopsticks down, " Why am I thinking of him at a time like this? It is like I have been thinking of him all day long!" She put her bowl down beside her too and put her hands to her head, " Why can't I get you out of my mind?! You Baka!! Come on, stop haunting my daydreams!" She said remembering when he moved close to her, " I wonder...if he thinks about me too... Siye! Hello get with the program I bet he was thinking about how stupid you were today!" she picked back up her rice and chopsticks and ate it with anger, " Grr, Baka Baka Baka!" 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5: Training, slaughter and capture  
  
That night an evil presence loomed, Siye had felt that same evil presence earlier when eating dinner, she could feel it coming closer and closer to her. Then with that bad feeling she heard big footsteps approaching her porch. She then approached the door and slowly bent down to pick up her father's sword and opened the door pointing the sword towards the visitor. No one was there. She closed the door and then decided that she wasn't going to go to sleep.  
  
Then just as she was going to light a candle she heard the sound of screams outside her door. She then pulled out her sword once more and ran outside the door. She ran out into the middle of the street only to see that no one was there. " I know your out there!!" She yelled being on guard at all costs. Then she heard screams coming from behind her and just as she turned around she saw a shadowed figure look at her then run into the alley. " oh no you don't! come back here!" She yelled running after him. She ran into the alley and not to her surprise he wasn't there. " This is so stupid! I am not going to keep playing these games with you if you are just going to keep running away!" Just then from up above she heard a screetching sound, he was attacking from the air, she then blocked the attack with her sheath and automatically slashed upward causing the man to holler in pain but come back for another attack.  
  
He had nun-chucks for his weapon and he hit her across the face with it, she then grabbed a hold of the nun-chuck and used it to throw him into the alley wall. Just as she was off guard four more men came down from the air and attacked her with their daggers, she had got several cuts, one of which was on her right arm, another on her back and another on her leg, it bleed through her shirt and pants but she was still fighting, she used the nun-chuck to her advantage and hit one of the men up under then chin, and she did a circle slash around the other men. They all fell to the ground. She knelt down and examined the men, " they must be out for a slaughter or something, cause no normal people would just go out and slaughter out of spite,"  
  
She searched their weapons and clothes for some kind of indication of where or who they work for. Nothing. She then stole some of their weapons and fastened them to her belt, " I better check out what else is going on, no surprise there is probably more of them." She thought. As she was running she remembered earlier that morning when she couldn't even break the board in half and now she was fighting off bad guys, " Maybe it is my courage that has brought me up to this point," After running over the bridge she heard several shrieks of women then as it subsided she heard a few manly voices coming up towards the bridge. " That was indeed fun wasn't it?" " Yeah nothing beats a good night slaughter!" Siye growled at the man and ran up towards them, " Hey look there is a stray! Lets kill her too!" " Wait! She is heavily armed! We need to be careful!"  
  
Siye grinned, " Bring it on!" She yelled as they all ran towards her, " ::I think I will try the attack that Yahiko showed me, okay lets see, there got the stance right now lets do it!::" She then swished her sword towards them and the impact nearly threw the men off the bridge, " It'll take more then that to take us down!" One yelled as they shot some bullets her way. She dodged the bullets and jumped up in the air. " Hiten Misterugi style!" She yelled smashing her sword down in between the two men. Then as nothing happened the two men laughed and pointed their guns at her face. " Ha! Not a scratch!" the other man yelled until a burst of light emerged from the bottom of the bridge, causing the two men to be blinded by the brightness. She then grabbed one of the guns and slapped them in the back of their heads with it and kept running down the road, putting the gun on her belt as well.  
  
She then made her way to the Kamiya dojo seeing a shadowed man enter through the door. She then shot a bullet his way, which caught his attention, his pale blue eyes reflected off the moonlight and glared at her. " Get away from there!!" She yelled. The man then pulled out a bow and arrow and shot one her way, she blocked it with her sword and saw that he was making his way in to the Dojo. " Oh no you don't!!" she yelled running inside the door of the dojo as well. She made her way inside and met up with Megumi and Yahiko, whom were at Kenshin and Kaoru's side.  
  
" Is something wrong?" Megumi asked. Siye was panting, " There is a slaughter going on!!" she warned. " What?!" Yahiko yelled as several flying arrows landed upon the door. " He must be outside, but I saw him come!" Siye yelled pulling out her sword and gun. In the blink of an eye the man entered the room, his pale eyes fixing on Kaoru and Kenshin. Yahiko and Siye got in battle stance, " Siye stand back, let me handle this guy," Yahiko ordered. " no way! I have come this far to-  
  
The man walked closer, each step increased the pump of the heartbeat, now it was pounding. The man walked up to Siye and hypnotized her with his evil stare, " I see the tea worked perfectly, both Kamiya Kaoru and Battosai the legendary manslayer have fallen faint to this poison. " You're telling me that Kenshin Himura is Battosai?!" Siye asked shocked. " I speak the truth, but answer me this, if you weren't even able to break a block of wood, how could you get past all my men?" " You!!!! I despise you!" She barked. " Nevertheless I shall claim what I want here, Siye, do you wish to see your father again?" Siye gasped, " How dare you keep my father as a hostage!!" Siye snapped, " Oh don't think of him as a hostage, think of him as my minion. He does what I desire, now that I will kidnap Kaoru I shall lead the Battosai to my hideout it shall lead to the grand duel!" " I won't allow you to Kidnap Kaoru!" Yahiko shouted. " I get it, you are just using my father as a tool to kill the battosai! He is just doing your dirty work!!" Siye protested.  
  
"Presicely." Megumi was horrified and she could barely even utter words to speak. Just as Eshingi was about to make his move, Yahiko and Siye stood in the way, " Siye I told you to stay back, go help Megumi!" " No I refuse to!" in a split second Eshingi then made his move and swiftly lunged towards Yahiko, what Yahiko couldn't see was the dagger that Eshingi had hid under his cloak, " Selfish brat, I have no use for you!" " Yahiko!!!" Siye yelled catching him when he fell, and watched as the dagger fell to the ground. " Now, nothing shall stand in my way," Eshingi said shoving Siye and Yahiko into Megumi. And with that, he picked up Kaoru and was making his exit until Siye jumped up and grabbed the still bloody dagger and stabbed Eshingi in the side.  
Eshingi made no scream, nor did he show any sign of pain, he turned and glared at Siye, then within a heartbeat he threw a mean punch at her, she winced and instantly fell unconscious, and before Yahiko could do anything, the man disappeared into the moonlight.  
  
* *  
*  
  
When Kenshin had finally awoken he felt slightly dizzy, " Where am I?" His vision then came back to him and he saw that Megumi was wrapping bandages around Yahiko's stomach, Yahiko had an angry displeased look on his face. " What happened?" Kenshin asked. Yahiko grunted, " Some guy came in and kidnapped Kaoru," Kenshin sat up, " What?!" "While you and Kaoru were asleep from the tea you drank, there was a slaughter going on last night, for reasons I am not quite sure they took Kaoru and Siye-chan," " how could this have happened?!!" Kenshin said, " look Kenshin, there was nothing you could have done about it, but the one thing that I am wondering about is when he mentioned the 'battosai" he didn't kill you while you were asleep,"  
  
* *  
*  
  
Kaoru woke up inside a cold dark room. " Good your awake," Siye said, " Siye! Where are we?" " We are inside Eshingi's prison, or something along those lines I guess," " I, don't get it, one minute I am at the Dojo drinking tea, the next I am here, " Well what I think happened is that the tea salts you were given was actually some kind of poisonous-sleeping thing, well worse came to worse and you fell faint, and when you were being treated to your poisonous wounds some guy came and tried to swipe you, but it ended up where we were both taken," Kaoru was still confused, siye took a deep breath, " It doesn't matter now, all that matters is that we need to find some way to get out of here," She said.  
  
" I know Kenshin will save us, he won't let anything happen to us," Kaoru paused in mid sentence to feel the groans and stomach pains from the tea she drank. " I bet the tea hasn't worn off for Kenshin either, I wouldn't be surprised if he spent a few more days regaining his strength and trying to get better from this," Kaoru was still wincing but she looked straight into Siye's eye, " I know Kenshin better then anyone and I don't think that will even stop him, I just know he will get us out of here,"  
  
" I wonder what will happen to Yahiko." Siye said softly, " What happened to Yahiko?! Did he drink the tea too?!" Kaoru asked with a great urgency in her tone. Siye paused then faced the ground, " Well he was so determined to protect you that Eshingi stabbed him with a dagger he had hidden, I'm not worried too much because Megumi is still back at the Dojo and probably is tending to him and Kenshin at the moment,"  
  
Kaoru nodded and chuckled, " What are you laughing at?" Siye asked. Kaoru's pain melted by her laughter, " Oh its just funny to see him acting so grown up, he is a good kid but sometimes he can become a pain," " What do you mean Kaoru?" " Oh well never mind that," Kaoru said trying to change the subject, " no please tell me, I probably wouldn't be able to go to bed anyway," Siye insisted. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6: In the dark.  
  
Siye awoke that morning with a beam of light that shined upon her face. She sat up and looked around remembering that she wasn't in her usual bed. Her stomach growled for some odd reason, even though she ate the night before but to her she almost always seemed hungry, not just in food, but for something else. Siye then focused her gaze onto Kaoru whom was still sleeping, Siye took a deep breath and lay back on the floor.  
" Kenshin is so lucky to have Mrs. Kaoru as is wife, not only is she pretty but she is brave and strong too, I hope maybe one day I can be a good wife for Yahiko-  
Siye paused and blushed dramatically, " Okay I did not just say that." Kaoru was still fast asleep so Siye wasn't worried that anyone heard. She then silenced herself, she could hear footsteps coming out from the hallway, they were coming towards the door she knew it. " Kaoru wake up someone is coming!" Siye said trying to awake the sleeping woman. " ::Dang, maybe she is still effected by the poison::" Siye thought as the door swung open. " Come with us," it was two tall muscular men, " Where are you planning on taking me?" Siye asked with all the courage she could muster, " Eshingi has requested your presence in his quarters." the man to the right said in a high- pitched voice. " What about Kaoru?" Siye asked, " The woman will stay here as of this time," the two men then shackled her wrists and lead her out of her room.  
The lights were dim, it was almost creepy because she had never seen a room be this dark in the daylight. She was then taken to a large room, obviously the master bedroom. ":: Maybe I can find out something about my father::" she thought as the door swung open and the man Eshingi was sitting in a large chair about twice his size, holding a broad sword that must have been imported from another country.  
Siye was then shoved onto the ground. She was on her knees, head bowed low, his sword tip gracing her neck and up to her cheek, she shivered by the cold feeling of the metal but then she felt the burning sting of the blade as it broke her skin. She winced and watched fearfully as the blood trickled down her cheek and onto the floor. " Matsu's daughter correct?" he asked. She didn't answer, but the only sign of life she gave was her heavy breathing. Eshingi stabbed the sword into the floor, " answer me!!" He shouted as she lifted her head. " That I am," she stuttered. His eyes narrowed menacingly, " And tell me what you were doing in battosai's home," " I was trying to protect them from you!" she hollered as he stood from his chair and paced around her, he walked around her and to the back, running his cold fingers through her hair, she growled under her breath.  
He smirked, " You truly are the essence of your father, strong, brave, and stupid," Siye exhaled as he began walking back to his throne. Footsteps could be heard outside and several voices, " I think it's over here!" " Oh looks like we have some visitors," Eshingi said raising an eyebrow. Siye's eyes widened, " ::please don't be Kenshin.I don't want him to see me like this!::" Siye then began to lift herself off the ground and managed to limply stand until Eshingi's guards linked their arms with hers and forced her to look towards the door, " Get the other woman also guards, I believe this will be a splendid performance." Eshingi said as Siye struggled to force her way out of their grasp, but it was too late.the door was opening and two men walked through the door.  
Kaoru was now awake and was probably startled by the rude entrance, " Kenshin!" She screamed in distress as the men bringing her in covered her mouth with their hand, " I don't know what you want with Kaoru but you better surrender her or I have no choice but to fight you," Kenshin said bravely unsheathing his sword, " Well Battosai it seems that you have managed to find my hideout safely," Eshingi said with a confident smile, " Kaoru are you alright?!" Yahiko asked.  
Siye stopped for a moment then smiled to herself, " See Siye, if he did care about you then he would have asked you if you were okay too, he doesn't like you back so just get yourself together and defend yourself, not like they came here to save you they came for Kaoru," Eshingi only laughed, " The games played will only make my winning sweeter," He said as Matsu entered the room, " Now I shall play with my first move," Matsu had his sword ready and almost trance like got into a battle stance. " Go Matsu, don't disappoint me." " Battosai before you get to me, you must take care of my pods first," Matsu then lunged for Kenshin with the greatest of precisions and speed, almost equal n strength, " Now that I have one pod in place I shall place my next, go Siye, take care of your opponent unless you want your father to die," Siye gaped, " ::that man is my father?!::" Siye was then equipped with a sword from the guards and knew that her opponent was Yahiko. She held her sword up, " Family before friends Siye." She reminded herself as she got into battle stance but then suddenly paused as she noticed that Yahiko didn't draw his sword.  
" I have to do this, if I don't my father will die!" She said as Yahiko only stood still. " Draw your sword you idiot!" She shouted running towards Yahiko as fast as she could, she was about to attack him but his unwillingness to draw his sword caused her to pause and get angry, " Don't make me kill you Yahiko!" She stuttered walking up to him and grabbing the collar of his Gi and pointing the sword directly at the neck, " ::I can't do this.::" She said only getting more angry, " Why won't you put up your sword and fight me?!" She asked as Yahiko closed his eyes and smirked, " I bet even if you wanted to you couldn't kill me," he said confidently.  
" How dare you!!" She shouted pushing him onto the ground and getting on top of him, her body over his getting ready to kill. " I have to kill you, I have no choice," She said as Yahiko still had his confident smile one eye opened to look at her, " Why are you mocking me like this?!" She asked as the swishing sound of an arrow rung through siye's ears. Matsu screamed in agony, he had been pierced, " Matsu I despise you! You cannot even perform the task of fighting the Battosai!" " Dad!!" Siye yelled getting off of Yahiko and tending to her wounded father, " You beast! You are the one to be despised!" Siye shouted back to the evil man. " Kaoru- dono are you alright?!" Kenshin asked coming to the aide of his wife, " Yes Kenshin I am fine, but." Kaoru's words were stopped by Eshingi whom had his arrow pointed straight to Kenshin, " I will kill you.You will die!!" He shouted as Kenshin stood in front of Kaoru to protect her, " Why are you doing this? What has Kenshin ever done to you?!" Yahiko yelled, " He is a murderer and a filthy scoundrel! After how many lives he killed he deserves to die!" " But Kenshin is repenting of those sins!" Kaoru replied quickly.  
  
" And what did my dad have to do with this either?!" Siye asked, " He followed in Battosai's very footsteps until I set him straight, I made sure he wouldn't kill again, with the battosai an exception." The room fell silent until Matsu began to speak, " I admit I was a murderer, but like Kenshin is doing, one can have the chance to repent but you never gave me the chance, why don't you let him live?" " Killers like him don't deserve another chance," Eshingi said firing off his arrow.  
  
A/n: Will the arrow hit Kenshin? Is Eshingi going to come up with more terrible tricks? Tune in next time! Hopefully it should be soon! Bye! 


	7. Chappie 7:

Chapter 7: Heartbreaker  
  
Kenshin winced in pain, the arrow was too swift for even him to miss despite his godlike speed he might have made it, but not enough time to move Kaoru and get out of the way. The room became darker and the shadows began creeping out even though it was still daytime. " Kenshin!!" Kaoru screamed trying to find some way to ease his pain. " Eshingi you are a monster!!" Siye shouted taking up her Father's sword, " I know I do not seem much of an opponent to you but I am the only one left!" Siye said as Yahiko came to her side, " Hey don't forget about me," he replied winking to her. Siye blushed a little but then focused, " You are going down Eshingi," She said as a bead of sweat emerged and trickled down her face.  
  
Suddenly with the force of the great winds something struck her in the back causing her to fall to her knees, it was a back attack that she was unable to sense. The sound of metal clanked against the wooden floor and a sword was drawn and pointed to Siye's back, " If you want to all live I suggest you all release your weapons," It was the sound of a woman's voice, orderly, strong and in control. Yahiko grunted and tossed his weapon to the side, it was all over, Eshingi had won and they all were going to be the prisoners.  
  
* * *  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru along with Matsu were thrown together in a room where they were being held captive, Yahiko and Siye were thrown into another. " Let us go!" Siye shouted loudly pounding on the door that they had locked behind them. Yahiko sat on the ground criss-cross, both hands rested upon his knees. " come on you and I both know that they aren't going to open the door," Even though Siye knew it she didn't admit it she only sat down in the position he was in and grunted to herself. Her eyes were mainly focused on the ground but she couldn't help but notice that he was looking right at her and grinning again.  
  
" I don't know if it is possible for someone to ever be grinning that long," Siye started as he only chuckled, " Why are you so stubborn? Its not like it's going to get us out of here or anything right?" Yahiko commented as Siye lay back on the ground and rested her head upon her shoulders, " I suppose."  
  
She shifted her gaze away from him and looked to the ceiling. " :: I wonder.::" " Hey Siye?" He asked, She turned her head slightly to see his. " Yea?" " About your dad, why were you so surprised to see him?" Her weak smile turned into a frown, " ::sigh:: last time I saw him was so long ago.I can hardly remember. I just didn't want to meet under these circumstances," The room fell silent until she sat up and bowed her head, her hair shadowing her eyes. She wanted to cry, but she didn't even have the courage to muster that.  
  
" :: Why does she look so sad?::" Yahiko asked himself getting to his knees, " Hey you okay? I didn't say anything wrong did I?" Siye gasped and looked up revealing her blue eyes, " Oh, yeah I am fine, I was just thinking." she said facing the opposite way so she wouldn't reveal her tears now emerging from her face. " :: Something is wrong I can sense it.::" Yahiko thought sitting down and facing away from her, " Listen Siye I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything its just...I don't have a father or mother now either, I kinda know how you feel and everything, so you aren't as alone as you think..." Siye wiped the tears from her face, " What...happened to them?" She asked, " Well I kinda don't like to talk about things like that, you know it always makes me sad when I have to bring it up," He replied as Siye hugged her knees tightly to her chest. " Oh."  
She then suddenly felt down, " Yahiko can I ask you a question?" He looked to her, " Why...why do you always protect me? And why didn't you take up your sword and fight me back when I tried to fight you?" After hearing no response from him she began to get impatient and turned over, now she was on her hands and knees and looking at him straight in the eyes. He blushed faintly and looked away, " Its.because." He looked at her quickly then looked away, " Wait a minute.." She sat back down and folded her arms, " I get it you are just too cool to talk to me is that it?" She closed her eyes and turned her cheek, " No, its not what you think!" Yahiko replied quickly, " then what is it?!"  
  
The room fell dim and even more silent until Siye finally gave up, " Its okay. I don't need an answer that badly," She said standing and leaning against the wall turning her cheek once more in ignorance. Once again the room fell silent until Siye walked over to the other side of the room, " Well I guess now that we are stuck together like this for who knows how long I might as well come clean," She started  
  
* * *  
  
Matsu blinked his eyes open and noticed Kenshin and Kaoru sitting discussing something. " Good you are awake!" Kaoru said noticing his awakening. " Look I just wanted to say I am sorry okay, I was only trying to protect my daughter," Kaoru sighed and first looked to Kenshin, then to Matsu, " How long have you been away from Siye? Now that her mother and sister are both dead do you know that you have to take care of her?" Matsu took a deep breath then leaned against the wall, " It's a long story, but to make it short I got caught by Eshingi and his police force, anyway I don't know how my wife and two girls got involved but I found myself working here for years, not knowing, never seeing my children grow up, I couldn't stand it," " Siye said that even though her mom had died that she was going to wait for you to return, how long would she have to wait?"  
  
" The fact was I never thought I would see her again, but I guess my children and my wife were the only things keeping me alive, they were people I wanted to see again and as long as I would live through this predicament I would see them again, but if this whole battle between Battosai and him never happened I probably would never have known that he killed Machiko and my wife," Kenshin nodded and Kaoru held onto Kenshin's hand, " But we need to figure a way out of here, otherwise who knows what could happen,"  
  
* * *  
  
" Come..clean?" Yahiko questioned. " Yeah, well the truth is that.." She blinked then blushed tremendously, " Well the truth is that I haven't been able to get you out of my mind, and you better have a good reason because you are in trouble!" He sweat dropped but then his face became dead serious and he stood up too. The two of them were on the opposite side of the room but Yahiko let his emotions take control.  
  
One foot in front of the other he came, Siye backed up one more step for every step he took and before she knew it she was backed up against the wall and he was only a few inches away. She could see that his fingers laced around hers, and that he was looking at her.that way. "::why is he looking at me that way?::" She asked herself. Yahiko then suddenly realized that his emotions were getting the best of him and he snapped back into reality. He looked at his hands that were laced with hers and he released them, " Sorry," He said with the biggest blush and sweat drop.  
  
The two refrained from each other for a moment until Siye sank down to the floor against the wall, " :: That did not just happen.::" She said facing towards the ceiling, " hey Yahiko." She started as the room faded a little darker. Yahiko was half expecting her to scold him or something for doing that stupid thing, but it was only until he noticed her emotionless expression that he knew she wouldn't bring it up.  
  
Her emotionless expression turned into a happy smile, " What are you going to do with your life? I mean, after we escape," He lay back resting his head on his arms, " Well I'll probably convince Kenshin and Ugly to go to the Akabeko to celebrate," He chuckled and remembered that he'd get to see Tsubame again, which made him happy. Siye rested her head on her knees and pulled her legs up to her chest, her smile glowed but faded. " What are you gonna do?"  
  
" um.." She then paused to remember that now she knew where her father was, but her world crashed down as she remembered that the arrow hit him. " I guess it depends." the wind chilled her from behind, and she hugged her legs closer, " Oh silly me, talking about sad things, it isn't even going to get us any good, so who is this Tsubame person?" Yahiko gasped, " how do you know about Tsubame?!"  
  
Siye smiled, " Kaoru told me, when we were kidnapped, she told me lots of things!" Yahiko took a deep angry breath, " ::That ugly is gonna get it..:::" He thought as Siye released her legs and spread them out, " Is it just me, or do you never answer my questions?" She asked, " Oh, well Tsubame works at the Akabeko too," he started until Siye snapped her fingers, " Oh yeah that's right! I'm a waitress there too I should've known her! Silly me!" She said in a perky tone, " ::How could she be this happy? Did Kaoru tell her that Tsubame is my girlfriend?"  
  
" Kaoru was right you two make an excellent couple!" Siye exclaimed. " Whats that supposed to mean?" Yahiko asked. Siye was an excellent liar, she knew deep in her heart that he'd never love her back, even though he looked at her "that way" " Well I just meant that you two are a cute couple," Yahiko grinned in a strange way, " :: its almost as if she wears a mask to hide her true feelings, but I'm going to find out what they are, I know she can't really think that,::" Siye ached in her heard, having someone she loved not love her back was worse then any scar or wound someone could have inflicted her, but she decided that from that point on was not going to fall in love with him.  
  
As the day drew on the two did not say a word, but it wasn't too long till it began to get colder and darker, but light enough so that they could still see each other. " :: Its getting really late.::" Yahiko thought, " :: Baka, you guys haven't talked for hours! Say something!::" Yahiko frowned at his own thoughts and glanced over at Siye whom was against the wall with her arms folded and head bowed down, " :: She looks like she is going to freeze to death! Come on the least you could do is offer your Gi or huddle to keep warm or something!::" Yahiko grunted to himself, " :: Then I'd get cold,:: :: quit being selfish! I bet Kenshin did that for Kaoru! Come on be a gentleman!::"  
  
" Siye.?" Yahiko asked as she lifted her head, " Are you cold?" Siye blinked, " a little bit why?" Yahiko stood up and stood in front of her and then took of his Gi, " ::what the heck is he doing?!:: (blush)" He then held his hand out to her, the Gi dangling from it, " um.." She started. " Take it, it will keep you warm." " Oh I couldn't.then you would be cold.." " Don't worry about me, I figured it was more important that you were warm then freeze," Siye then took the Gi and stared into his eyes, " Arigato." She said she accepted it. 


	8. CHAPTER 8

Chapter 8: I'm stuck on you  
  
Siye fell asleep not too sort after and Yahiko couldn't fall asleep. There was too much on his mind at the moment. He watched as Siye was asleep, he noticed that she barely made any sort of sound and she looked the most peaceful in that state. He felt good that she was able to fall asleep and that she wasn't cold anymore but there was something inside that he couldn't put his finger on that made him feel a little down.  
  
":: I feel so good, but then for some reason I feel so wrong, why do I feel this way?::" He thought noticing that Siye's face was now in a concerned expression, her fist was clenched tightly and it was almost like she was trying to protect herself from something. Maybe it was Siye's sad and lonely expression and it probably made him feel a bit guilty, " I can't get you out of my mind" those words echoed in his head followed by, " You and Tsubame make a great couple" did she love him? " ::whatever, she knows you are going out with Tsubame, why would she love you? Besides, the reason she couldn't get you out of her mind was probably because she might not have any other friends.::"  
  
Siye's eyes suddenly fluttered open slightly, but since it was dark Yahiko wasn't able to tell she was awake. " ::Why is he looking at me?::" she asked herself suddenly shifting her movement so that she was laying facing the other direction, ":: Siye this could be your chance to find out if he likes you or not!:: :: If he liked me he would ask me out wouldn't he??:: :: He is probably shy, find out! Ask him!:: :: Yea right! Tsubame is SOOO much prettier, why would he go for me anyway?? If I know one thing about him it is that he is not shy, and if he did like me...:::" She paused and took a deep breath, " ::Then he'd already asked me out,:: ::well, only one way to find out Siye, go for it, let your heart be your guide, its worth a try!::" Siye then pretended to just be waking up and sat up. " Hey Yahiko..one last question..and this one I want an answer from,"  
  
She turned to face him, " And I want you to be honest, because I can tell if you are lying or not," She paused and then before she could say anything began flooding with tears. Yahiko was surprised to see her cry, he never thought she would be the one to cry, but then after loosing so many he could understand why, " Why are you crying?" He asked, " Because, I don't even have to ask the question and I know what the answer is going to be!" " Well you don't know that, you haven't even asked me yet," he replied, she covered her ears, " Shut up! I just wish you would just get out of my mind! Ever since I met you I don't even know why but I fell in love with you and now that you have a girlfriend I just want you out of my mind for good!" Before Yahiko could even say anything she interrupted with her tears.  
  
":: I wish I never met you Yahiko..::" She thought as her crying automatically stopped. He had embraced her tightly and tried to calm her down, " I don't know where you girls jump to all these conclusions," He started, " But I don't understand why we can't be friends, despite what happens with Tsubame and I," Siye clutched his Gi tightly and nodded, " I guess I was so determined to be more then just friends I couldn't help myself," She said as her tears stopped and she pushed away from him, " Yes, we can be friends,"  
  
* *  
*  
  
It was midnight, and Eshingi's patience was wearing thin. His servants had not come back yet from their report on the hostages and Eshingi was almost worried that the prisoners might have escaped. He grunted lowly and with a scowl he got off his throne and made his way to the rooms where everyone was being kept. As he made his way down the hall the bodies of his servants littered the floor, they were not dead but knocked unconscious.  
  
Then something ahead caught his eye, one of the people was wearing yellow, it was the most noticeable at this time of night he decided that he was going to aim for that person, with the bow in his hands he decided that he was going to improvise without arrows, instead he was going to shoot a sword off the bow, not only would it be more painful, but it could kill.  
  
* *  
*  
  
hey sorry for such a short chapter, I have stuff to do, places to go, people to see and stuff, oh yeah and things to draw for the Manga art contest, uum well things are going to get hot as the story goes on! Its going to be an ending spectacular you won't wanna miss next time on Turn of the Tides!!  
  
R&R 


	9. the finale!

Chapter 9: Finale  
  
" Siye look out!!!" but before she could see what was to happen..it was too late. She fell to the ground, sword stabbed in her back and blood dripping down her icy back. She felt guilty for getting blood all over Yahiko's Gi, but it looked like it didn't matter to him much. She dozed out, barely being able to tell what was going on, things began blacking out little by little. She could feel her heart suddenly skip a beat and she passed out. Yahiko caught her and felt an indescribable rage come over him. ":: If I didn't offer her my Gi this never would have happened, he would have seen me instead, hang on Siye, don't die on me please," He then cringed as he pulled the sword out from her back and watched as the blood dripped from his Gi, then letting his emotions take charge of him he dropped the sword and picked Siye up. Matsu glared at Yahiko for a moment then scowled, " How dare you grope my daughter?!" He scowled as Yahiko blushed and didn't even notice that when he carried her, one hand was around her shoulders, the other was under her butt.  
  
" I'm sorry I didn't- Matsu snatched Siye out of Yahiko's hands, " For now I'll let this slide, but I don't want you near my daughter, who knows what things you two did when you were alone!" He snapped as Yahiko was blushing intensely, " Look we didn't even talk to each other the whole time, She only borrowed my Gi because she was cold!" " This is not the time to discuss this," Kenshin replied as he pulled Yahiko and Kaoru's hand and kept running until they suddenly reached a dead end. " It's a dead end Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted as Eshingi showed up from behind, the sword Yahiko dropped on the floor in hand ready to strike, " :: I can prove to everyone that I am strong, I will show Siye's dad that I only want to protect her,::" Yahiko thought gripping the handle tightly, " You guys stand back, this is my fight," He said with a serious tone.  
  
" but Yahiko." Kaoru started as Eshingi pointed his sword to Yahiko's face, " Fine then little boy, you shall be the first on my execution list," He said pulling the sword then back into the sheath and getting into an odd stance, this stance required the weight to rely on the back right leg while the front leg was used to push on to get full force, he would do it quickly and just, leading to a quick and painless death to the unprepared ones.  
  
" Be careful Yahiko you don't know what this guy is capable of!" Kenshin said as Yahiko got in his stance, " don't worry, as long as I have the Kamiya Kassin style on my side, I know that I can do this, I just need faith on my skill," Yahiko assured them, " Kamiya Kassin style is the sword that protects people, does he have someone in mind that he wants to protect? Or could it be the will to survive that keeps him going?" Kaoru asked herself as Eshingi began the attack, with his speed he managed to go faster then the eye can see, he sliced through Yahiko in nothing flat. " too slow!" Yahiko shouted suddenly appearing behind Eshingi and attacking him from behind, " I see, so the will to protect someone keeps you going does it?" Eshingi asked slashing in an upwards movement. Yahiko had jumped back from the blow, leaving a scar across his shoulder and arm. He then got down to one knee clutching his shoulder as blood seeped from it. " :: I'm okay, I just need to find this guy's weak spot,::" Yahiko then noticed as Eshingi plotted his next move that there was a slight limp in his side, perhaps if he hit that part hard enough it would knock him out. He got back on his feet as Eshingi was ready to make another direct blow, rushing again towards Yahiko he did make the direct hit he wanted across Yahiko's chest and leaving wounds down his legs as well, Eshingi finished in his pose with a huge smirk and a feeling of Victory, Yahiko fell to his knees and had his sword as a crutch, " Had enough yet?" Eshingi challenged, Yahiko's defeated expression turned to also a victorious smile, " Giving me just enough time to do exactly what I wanted," Eshingi suddenly widened his eyes as a shot of pain filtered through his body, " You...little..brat..!" He shouted twitching his eyes.  
  
" As strong as your reputation is I was able to trigger your weak spot," Yahiko started, limping from the wound and clutching his shoulder again, " Even though it cost me some scars it was worth it to kick your sorry butt, you deserved it!"  
  
Siye fluttered her eyes open, and turned and noticed Yahiko with scars running all across his body, " I can't forgive you for what you did to Siye and Kenshin as well as the others, but I decided because I am a good guy that I will spare your life on one condition, that you never come near any of us ever again," Eshingi growled under his breath, " I would rather die then receive such humiliation," He muttered, " ::Yahiko.::" siye thought as Yahiko sheathed his sword, " If you want to kill me go ahead, but I am not going to kill you, no one deserves to die, not even a jerk like you,"  
  
* *  
*  
  
Siye appeared at the dojo a few days after the incident with bandages, soup, medicine, and some tea. Kaoru opened the door and greeted Siye warmly, " Hello Siye! What brings you here?" " Good morning Kaoru-dono! Is Yahiko here, I want to supply him with some goods before I go to work, oh and my dad also wanted to drop a letter off to you guys as well!" Siye handed Kaoru one of the two envelopes in her pile of goods she brought, " Its to thank you for all the help with what happened," " Oh thank you Siye! Why don't you go down the hall towards Yahiko's room, I think he caught a little bit of a cold or something so that soup will really come in handy!" Siye nodded happily and made her way down the hall and slowly opened the door to see Kenshin unwrapping some of Yahiko's bandages, Yahiko was shirtless.  
  
" Good morning Siye-dono! What brings you here?" " Oh, well I just brought some medicine and stuff like that to help the wounds heal for Yahiko," Siye said walking over and placing the pile of stuff besides Yahiko's bed. " Speaking of wounds, aren't you supposed to be at the doctor or something Siye?" Yahiko asked, " Oh, um well I think it will be alright, my wounds aren't nearly ask severe as yours so I thought that I'd better take care of you," Kenshin stood and took the dirty bandages with him, " Oh you brought some bandages I see, well I think I'll just throw these away and I'll leave you two alone ^_^" Kenshin said tiptoeing out the door.  
  
Siye got to work and began getting out the new bandages and dressing his wounds, Yahiko blushed and turned his head, " Hey Siye why do you keep caring for me when you know I am still going out with Tsubame?" Siye raised an eyebrow, " Just because you are going out with Tsubame doesn't mean that we can't be friends can it?" She asked tying the bandage. " Well no, its just.." Siye smiled, " It doesn't matter Yahiko, besides friendship is good enough for me, I guess I was just too carried away with my emotions to think about anything else," She sighed and then grabbed a larger bandage to tie around his chest, " Yahiko could you lay down? It would be much easier to tie this bandage," Yahiko did so and watched as Siye damped a cloth in water first then began dabbing it gently over the wounds, " Ouch! Hey that hurts!" Yahiko protested trying to sit up, " Well excuse me, but I think a tough guy like you can handle it, besides it must have hurt 20 times more to get these wounds then it does to heal them," She hummed softly to herself as she applied the bandages and then got out a separate cloth, and damped his forehead, " Hey whats that for?" He asked.  
  
Siye chuckled to herself, " this is for your hot Egotistical head of yours!" She said as he literally became hot headed, She couldn't help but laugh but then noticed that he sat back up and got out of bed, pinning her to the ground, " Who you calling hot headed?!" He asked, " You idiot!!" She replied overpowering him and pinning him onto the ground, " Ow ow hey watch it!!" He shouted, She jumped back startled, " Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" She helped him sit up but then something happened that she totally never saw happening. He suddenly grabbed her shoulders and then brushed his lips softly against hers, unfairly. Siye was stunned, she never even imagined this would happen in her life.  
  
She then realized that she was trapped in a kiss. His hand was now on her cheek and she could feel herself being drawn into it. She then rested her hands on his shoulders, kissing him back with burning desire. Suddenly the kiss broke and she couldn't believe what just happened, " Siye.." He said as Siye picked up her things, " Yahiko...I can't stay....I can't do this.....Tsubame is your girl not me I don't deserve to be with you," She began running towards the door until Kenshin had re-entered and stopped her from going any farther, " Siye-dono why are you in such a hurry?" " I am late for work, thank you for letting me stay here goodbye!" Siye bowed gently and then as Kenshin moved aside and Siye left with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Kenshin gazed into the room, Yahiko rested his arm on his knee and his face was shadowed, " Yahiko what happened?" Kenshin asked, " Kenshin..." Yahiko paused and shook his head, " ....Siye is never coming back.."  
  
Hows that for an ending? HAHAHAHH u hate it don't you? Well if u want me to make a ending or something please don't hesitate to ask! Lol bye! 


End file.
